Torega
by icclenomi
Summary: six years have passed since they didn't come back, and Elizabeth Weir tells her daughter their story.
1. Story time

TOREGA

quite simply...don't ask where this came from. I wrote it on holiday.

Chapter One

My little girl spotted your photos the other day. She realised that she didn't know who you all were. It pained me to talk about you all, mainly because I know she'll never get to meet you, and also because I know I'll never speak with you ever again. But I sat her down and told her of your courage, of all the great things you did, both as individuals and as a team.

The first picture she pointed to was your, Ronan. Because she has lived in Atlantis all of her life she understands who and what the wriath are. She sees the problems they cause and knows of all the lives they destroy. I told her you story, how you were a runner, how you came to us. I told her of all the people you taught to defend themselves against the Wraith, how many of the science and medical teams benefited. She asked me, if you knew her Daddy, I was sad to say no. None of you met him, he came after you left.

Then she asked about Teyla. I told her of the first mission, how it brought you to us as both a valuable team member and as a wonderful friend. You were a Godsend with your knowledge of the worlds, and your diplomacy was an example to us all. She asked me about your family, and I confess I didn't know if you had any living blood relatives, so I told her that we, along with the Athosians, were your family.

John, your picture came with an immediate question 'is that the colonel?' I nodded and I told her of your determined nature, how you refused to take no for an answer when people were in the hands of the Wraith even though you were not well liked among them.She said 'I hope I grow up like that.' I'll never forget those words. I continued to tell her about your leadership and friendship with virtually everyone on base. I remembered your childish glee when you experimented with the properties of the puddlejumpers, and I told her how your determination with them saved Rodney.

'So this must be Rodney then?' Yes, I told her. Rodney, I hardly had the strength left after the other three explainations to do you justice, but I tried my best to tell her just how many times your quick thinking saved the city. How you stood between Kolya's gun and me. How you went into the Aurora's neural network after John- i told her everything from your Hypogycemia to how you were prepared to inject yourself with vast amounts of enzyme in order to get help to your team mates.

After that I sent her of to bed. I wasn't ready to tell her how you left. I can remember that day, in the gateroom, John you were shouting at Rodney 'you can fix it later' Zelenka ended up fixing the personal sheild when you didn't come back. You all sent your acknowledgements my way before stepping through the gate, a head nod, a wave, a small salute and a 'have our dinner waiting.' But you didn't come back to that dinner. It's been six years since that day. We sent numerous search parties for over a year and a half before we finally accepted that you weren't coming back. I'll dream of you all tonight, who knows, maybe once I've told your full story to my darling girl- I'll finally be able to let you go...

_Mark made it 3.23 in the morning when the gate activated. There aren't any teams offworld... The shield went up and a weak radio signal came through._

_"...ohn sheppar...ease lower the sheild..." Mark immediately sent a sergeant to find Dr. Weir._

_"Who?"_

_"Colonel Sheppard. I'm here wi... odney McKay, Ronon d...nd Teyla Emmagen."_

_"That's impossible..."_

_"No," came another voice, "just improbable."_

_"We were taken to another planet, it's taken us a while to break out and gather enough resources to dial back."_

_Elizabeth Weir ran to the gate room in timeto hear John Sheppard's voice._

_"We gotta go... They're comin for us, we'll try to dial back later."_

_"What planet are you on?"_

_"To-" The gate cut the message short, and the people of the control room stood shocked...they were alive._

_**Please let me know what you think... Please!**_


	2. Sheppard's log

**Torega**

Oops... I forgot the disclaimer last chapter... Well here it is- I dont own stargate.

Chapter 2

**Day One** We need help. They set a trap and we walked right into it. We arrived on P4X 429 as planned and scoured the area for signs of civilisation when Rodney noticed a power spike. We followed up on it and detected weak life signs. Because of the way they appeared to be moving we assumed they were animals, they were everywhere. We were ambushed. Teyla and Ronon reacted the quickest, engaging immediatly with the men. But Rodney was caught in a line of fire.

**Day Nine** We were taken to another planet about a week ago. We know we'll have to break out at some point- but the chance of that happening anytime soon are pretty slim unless help comes. McKays not doing so good. His legs were peppered with whatever tey were shooting, and several bruises have appeared since we were captured. Ronon injured his left wrist earlier when he resisted them, but we are relatively unscathed.

**Week Six **The four of us are being forced to work. We still don't know who these guys are but they dont make allowances. Everyone works- every age, sex and ability. If you don't work good enough they punish you. Ronon's stubbornness has earned him a fair few welts, but Rodney is really struggling. He has more lashes than anyonw else I've seen here and he's losing wieght fast.

**Week Eleven...I think **I wish we had some way of knowing where we are, where the gate is on this planet..._if_ there's a gate on this planet. I want to know what they did with all our stuff. Teyla is holding up great and Ronon has finally toned down his attitude a bit. I've taken to dodging work with rodney - if he gets much worse we're going to lose him. I've traded food rations, clothes, anything for materials to pick out the damned shots embedded inside of him, but everything I've managed to get has been useless to our cause.

**Week ? **I 've lost track of time in this place, we don't know if it's day or night anymore, we just work when they tell us, eat when they tell us and sleep when they tell us. Rodney got pretty bad, he can't keep his eyes open for too long but we get him food and water when we can. The guards think we buried him weeks ago.

**Year threeish **I don't know who I'm writing to. You probably gave up looking. But it keeps me sane, writing. I write and I read to remind myself who I am. Rodney seems to finally be on the mend- he can stay awake for up to two hours now, and he's alert. However, if you knew Rodney...you don't now. He's severely malnourished and he's gotten quiet.

**Fifth year **I haven't written in a long time, I know. But a lot happened in this year. About a year ago a man named Emmanuel was brought in. He had been concious on the journey and was led in _on foot_. Rodney has been able, due to our scrounging abilities, to construct a radio. All it needs is a power source which he assures me will be easily provided by the DHD. Things are looking up and we may be able to get back yet.


	3. the return

**Torega**

chapter 3 

The team made for the gate- they had lost Emmanuel in the woods. Teyla ran ahead, and John took up the rear. Ronon moved swiftly, even with the scietist strapped to his back, by now Rodney weighed next to nothing.

"I think we lost them."

"And Emmanuel." Teyla added.

"We couldn't have helped that."

"I know, he knew the risks." Ronon had untied Rodney infront of the DHD and he got to work.

"How's it coming?"

"Almost..." Rodney muttered, then he clicked the button and it crackled. "Ha! It works!"

"Alright. Now, we should dial the gate." John punched in the address and the wormhole engaged. He spoke into the makeshift radio. "This is John sheppard. Please lower the sheild."

"Does it work?" Ronon asked.

"Maybe they don't beleive that-" Rodney started.

_"Who?"_ They all grinned widely. They couldn't contain their joy.

"Colonel John Sheppard. I'm here with Dr Rodney McKay..."

"Doctor...I forgot about that..."

"...la Emmagen."

_"That's impossible."_

"No, just improbable!" John took the radio back from Rodney and explained.

"We were taken to another planet, it's taken us a while to break out and gather enough resources to dial back."

"John!" Rodney yelled and he pointed to the moving plants.

"We gotta go... They're comin for us, we'll try to dial back later."

_"What planet are you on?"_

"Torega!" The gate cut him off and he swore before running after Teyla, Ronon and Rodney to find cover.

_

* * *

"They're alive?" Elizabeth spoke aloud. "Six years and... Get Lorne!"_

"Mommy... What's going on? People keep laughing and shouting." The small girl rubbed her red sleepless eyes.

"A miracle." Elizabeth picked up her daughteras her husband ran into the room.

"sorry, Lizzie. She's quick. What's going on?"

"Elizabeth? You sent for me." Colonel Lorne said steping into the control room.

"We were just contacted by Colonel Sheppard's team."

"Ma'am?"

"It sounds crazy. But it was them."

"Should I ready a team?"

"No. We don't know where they are. We have to wait for them to dial back... if they can."

"And it was Definately them?"

"I heard John's voice."

"It's just that-"

"Un-schedualed offworld activation. Recieving a radio signal."

"Put it on speakers."

"Please lower the sheild, we are under heavy fire." this time the voice was Teyla's

"Do it. You're clear to come through."

"Ma'am?" the sheild lowered. They waited for a couple of minutes before a shot came into the gateroom, closely followed by Teyla Emmagen and John Sheppard.

"Wait! Ronon and Rodney are still out there!" Teyla shouted to them. Another minute went by before ronon came through with Rodneyin his arms.

"Raise the sheild!" The entire room watched the team as the gate shut off.

"Hi." Was all john said bfore dropping two blood covered rocks on the floor and dropping to his knees with releif.

* * *

:D Like the chapter? I'll give you more when I can type it up. ( I already have the full story) 


End file.
